Tommy Hazard
Tommy Hazard is a professional wrestler currently signed onto CWL: Vindication. Early Life Tommy Hasard was born to a family in Toronto, Canada. His father, Allen Hasard and his mother Janice Hasard, divorced in 1994. Tommy stayed with his father whereas his sister Jessie was given to there mother until she turned 18 a couple months later. At age 18 he ran away from home and began to pursue his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. He trained at Ralph Myers gym in Toronto. The two became fast friends and Tommy debuted CUL a year later. CUL (2008-2010) He had his first match in CUL picking up a win against a fellow debuting superstar Justin Harper. Tommy would have a very successful 2 years with the company, winning their Cruiserweight title a multitude of times. He eventually left the company to sign an exclusive contract with RWU. PCE (2008-2011) Tommy was originally only brought in for one match in PCE but his impressive performance gained him a contract. In his 3 years with the company he would hold their Intercontinental Title twice. He left the company after his second reign to sign with RWU full time. PSW (2009-2010) Tommy joined with PSW as a cross promotional deal with PCE. Despite only being with the company for 6 months. He had a US title reign while with the company. Holding it for half of his time with the company. After PCE and PSW stopped sharing talent Tommy stopped appearing on the shows. RWU (2008-2013) Tommy debuted in RWU in a match against a wrestler named Slade. Despite a solid effort, Slade was able to defeat Tommy. After failing to pick up a singles win for a while. Tommy teamed up with Ralph Myers under the team name Biohazard, to go for the tag team titles. They went on to win the titles twice. Their first reign lasting 4 months and the second lasting 3 until they were forced to vacate when Tommy got injured for six months. Ralph then went on to become World Champion. One night he held an open challenge for anyone to prove themselves and Tommy was the one to answer. They had a great match and in the end Tommy picked up his first singles win after rolling up Ralph for the pin. After the match the fans who once cheered Tommy began to boo him. The next week him and Ralph met in the ring and appeared to reconcile, until Tommy low blowed him and began to embrace the boos. Tommy then stated “I really didn’t want to do this to you Ralph but you need to understand. For years I’ve lived with this horrible feeling of not knowing my place in this world. But now. Now I know who I am. After last week I know who I have to be now. And even if I don’t like it. It’s who I am. I’m your polar opposite. You’re their hero. So now I’m forced, to be your villain.” "You're their hero. So now I'm forced, to be your villain." Tommy’s attitude changed on that day. He entered a feud with Ralph that spanned over a year with the two destroying each other. In the end however the two reconciled and went there separate ways. Tommy continued with his cocky and degenerate attitude, gaining him 3 RWU TV Title wins. The last win was his most famous.. He held the title for nearly 600 days, but it wasn’t the length of the title reign but the controversy that came with it. When he won the title. He was told by the new powers that be at RWU that he was no longer able to cut promos and if he did so he’d be stripped of the title. He was also forced into seemingly more and more difficult to win matches however he always seemed to pull out the victory. He was also denied any and all title opportunities whilst holding the title. During this time, he adopted the name The Omega of RWU. He stated in an interview after he left the company that he took up the name because he knew he would never be the Alpha of the company. He also changed the Z on his shirt to the omega symbol, stating that “If they weren’t going to let me speak I might as well be talking in Greek.” Tommy then faced the brother of the owner of the company at RWUs biggest event. At the show Tommy was screwed out of his title by the company itself. The very next day Tommy was fired from RWU. Absence from wrestling Tommy took a five year absence from the world of professional wrestling. . Relationship with Jessie Hazard Jessie and Tommy didn’t spend much time together when Tommy was growing up due to the families being split. Jessie joined the Ralph Myers training school completely by coincidence. Her and Tommy met up for the first time in years. Whilst Ralph was training her to be a technical wrestler. Tommy got Jessie her first contract. The contract however was for a death match based company. After Jessie was stuck in her contract, Jessie and Tommy did not have any contact until they were both signed by CWL. Jessie has tried to mend the relationship, and the two have reconciled At CWL He debuted as a tag team with Myles Miles, Tommy made sure that people knew about his big mouth and even bigger ego. Tommy along with Myles took CWL by storm, aligning with Nightmare and Lilith Lovecraft to form the Fallen. They defeated the teams of Inazuma Eleven and Dragon and Tiger, to face the rejects at Shadowbanned. They then defeated the rejects to win the tag titles. However, that glory was short lived as they lost it to The Chain Gang at Gold in the bank, no more than a month later. The Fallen then entered a feud with the newly formed Desciples of Evil. During this feud it would be announced that the CWL would be splitting into two brands, and Tommy ended up on a different brand from his teammates. It was during this time that Nightmare won the Internet Title and announced regardless of the brand split he would be leaving the Fallen after Midsummers Mayhem. This led to a viscous assault by Tommy after Nightmares Internet title defence. Tommy went dead silent for nearly a month before returning with a new attitude and look. He entered himself in the innagural Twitch Title Tournament which he eventually won becoming the first Twitch Champion. He then went on to fight Nightmare at Battlelines which he won. After Battlelines, He started a feud with Ebak. This led to Tommy facing off against Maverick Dallas, and after interference from Ebak, Tommy had his first singles loss. Things didn’t get much better for Tommy as he soon lost his Twitch Title to Ebak in the first TLC in CWL history. He then went on to Supremacy, where he defeated The Starfield but lost the Battle for Supremacy despite coming in at number 30. He would get another shot at making it to the NSFL chamber, but he would again fail and be the first one eliminated. He then switched over to Vindication so that he could challenge Nightmare and Myles Miles for the Vindication World Title at Endgame. At Endgame, he won the title, and in the aftermath, reformed Mild Hazard and he and Myles joined the Kill Squad Year 2 After the reformation of Mild Hazard, Tommy vowed to become the first ever double champion in the CWL. This lead to X-Post where him and Myles challenged the Fabulous Furious Freaks for the tag Team Titles. Mild Hazard won the match and Tommy was officially a double champion. However the celebration was short lived. As Nightmare, after finally giving up on trying to help Tommy. Was able to defeat Tommy inside of Hell in a Cell. This sent Tommy in a rage that sparked a twitter rant against the company where Tommy criticized there misuse of him as a talent and there neglect to the tag division. Tommy went radio silent after this rant. He only broke this silence after putting out a challenge to anyone on Vindication. A challenge then answered by OUTRUN and the South Beach Playboys. Mild hazard would go on to retain against these two. After this, Mild Hazard were to challenge the Truthless Heroes in a match to unify the tag titles. Despite a hard fought match, Tommy’s lingering injuries cost them the match. After this Mild Hazard seemingly fractured, and Tommy went on a small absence to recover from injuries. When Hazard came back, he laid out a challenge to Ebak for Battlelines in hope of avenging his loss. However, Ebak would once again beat Hazard. This caused Hazard to snap and he and Myles attacked Kyle Stevens. This lead to the disillusion of the Kill Squad and the destruction of the Discord title. Tommy decided to introduce his own title, the YouTube championship. He would end up becoming the inaugural holder of that title. Whilst champion, he would go on to enter the Battle for Supremacy. He was able to win the match, but in the process, ended the friendship between him and Myles Miles. In an attempt to stop him from winning the World Title, he would attack Myles at Jailbreak. He lost his YouTube title to Chris Princess later at the same event. On the following Vindication, Myles exacted his revenge. He attacked Hazard and caused major damage to his eye. This lead to a rage blinded Hazard making his Endgame title match a triple threat with Myles included. This allowed Myles to finally win the world title. Pinning Hazard to do it. Notable Achievements * 3x RWU TV Champ * 2x RWU Tag Champ * 1x PSW US Champ * 2x PCE Intercontinental Champ * 6x CUL Cruiserweight Champ * Held the RWU TV title for 584 days. * 2x CWL Tag Team Champion * Inagural CWL Twitch Champion * Former CWL Vindication World Champion * Inaugural YouTube Champion * First ever Grand Slam champ in the CWL * Battle for Supremacy winner * Current NIEW Intercontinental Champion Moves Finishers: * Bitter Sweet Goodbye | Killswitch * Class 4 Biohazard | Running Enzugiri Signatures: * Faith Crusher''' ' | Curb Stomp * '''Desolation Sleeper ' | Dragon Sleeper